paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Rock Star Reunion
I tried a new writing style for this story~!! Comment and tell me if you like it or not! Also this is in anthro form for the pups! It makes the story easier. Summary "Remember Armory... Bee, promise me you shall find her- she waits to be rescued..." Those were Paint's mothers famous words- 'Remember Armory...' No one except for Bee knows what it means, and he's kept that a secret for a long time. Now, the secret of Armory is sparked again when a famous rock star is visiting Adventure Bay and Bee practically begs Paint to get tickets- "For Armory, please!"- the special VIP tickets to be exact. Ryder gets them for them, along with Viola. Finally the mystery of Armory is solved- in a very big way. What is that way? Read to find out! Characters Ryder Paint Bee Viola Armory aka Star Shine Chello Bass Atif Manager #1 Manager #2 Cari Daxion Story This is Adventure Bay, a place of peace and unity. Order is kept here by the the famous PAW Patrol. But this isn't where our story starts. (Shot of going across the ocean really fast, stopping at a building in the middle of a very large island.) This is- our story starts with one angry eighteen year-oldrock star and her managers. "I don't want to travel in first class!" yelled the teenager, Armory, slamming her fist down on her managers desk. "You're a star! You will '''ride in first class!" yelled Manager #1. "I refuse too! If I'm a star I think I can make my own decisions!" yelled Armory, glaring at her manager. "If you don't ride in first class we won't go to Adventure Bay at all." said Manager #2 calmly. Armory fell silent. Her managers knew that this was her weak point, she hated to disappoint fans and she aimed to please everyone she could. "Fine..." she mumbled under her breath, "What was that?" asked Manager #1, a smirk on his face. Armory marched over to him. "I said- Fine!" she yelled in his ear and walked out, sad she couldn't get to ride normally in a plane, but at least she could give her manager a headache. (Shot back across the ocean to Adventure Bay) Paint, her brother Bee, and her sister Viola, were walking around the main street of Adventure Bay, looking at the window displays and describing them for Viola. As they passed the small concert hall they had, Bee stopped short. "No... It can't be..." he said, taking a few steps back. Paint looked at the poster that was on the wall of the concert hall. "What's wrong Bee? It just says that Star Shine is coming to Adventure Bay for a concert." said Paint, looking confused. "Paint, I'm begging you, get those VIP tickets!" said Bee, as he pulled out an old tattered photo from the satchel he now wore.He looked at it for a few seconds before looking at the poster. "But why?" asked Paint, still very confused. "Do it for Armory!" said Bee as he put the picture away. "Armory... You don't mean- THE Armory?!" exclaimed Paint. Bee looked at her with pleading eyes. "If you get those tickets I'll explain everything- to you, Viola, Chello, Lionel- everyone!" said Bee. Paint sighed. "Fine..." she muttered. "Let's head back to the DPP's lookout and split up from there." instructed Bee as he started walking. Paint looked at Viola, and Viola, feeling Paint looking at her, shrugged. The two hurried to catch up with Bee, unknown that in the next few days, something big was going to happen. (Screen goes to the sky, where an airplane is flying over the ocean) Armory stared out the window and sighed. She was bored out of her mind. Her managers had given a few books to read, and a magazine to flip through, but Armory was quite uninterested in the selections they had given her. She preferred children's books, their plots were much more intriguing in her opinion and she hated the gossip in magazines. A flight attendant stopped at her seat and smiled warmly at her. "Is there anything I can get for you miss?" she asked. Armory smiled back at her. "Is there anyone I can talk too? I'm quite bored..." she asked hopefully. The flight attendant thought for a moment. "I could get your managers-" she started but was quickly cut off by Armory. "No! I mean, no thank you. Is there a child I could speak too? They are much more entertaining then my boring old managers~" said Armory, knowing her request was probably something that couldn't be done. Then the flight attendant said something that made her heart soar. "I might be able to find someone for you~ Give me a few minutes~" said the flight attendant, hurrying off and returned a few minutes later with a little girl and boy on each side of her. "They are the only ones who parents would let them sit with you, they are quite excited~" said the flight attendant. They girl and boy stared in wonder at Armory. She smiled and patted the two seats that were empty, one on each side of her. The boy and girl just stared at her. "Well come on~ You don't want to waste this chance, do you?" laughed Armory. The boy and girl shook their heads no and scrambled into the seats. The flight attendant was about to leave but Armory stopped her. "Could you please wait for a minute?" she asked. The flight attendant nodded. Armory smiled gratefully at her and handed the boy and girl a menu. "Choose something you want to eat~" she said. The boy and the girl exchanged a quick glance before eagerly looking through the menu. After a minute or two of flipping through the little menu they were holding they told Armory what they wanted and she told it to the flight attendant who hurried off to get it ready. "Well, how about we introduce each other first?" asked Armory. "I'm Armory, but you might know me as Star Shine~" "My name is Cari and this is my brother Daxion~ It's such an honor to meet you Armory~" said the girl, Cari. "I'm so happy to meet you~ I was having such a boring time on the plane before I met you guys~!" said Armory. "Wow...~ A rock star was happy to meet us~!! Daxion, wait till we tell our friends back in Adventure Bay~!!" exclaimed Cari. Armory laughed. "I'm having a concert in Adventure Bay~!! That's why we're heading there~!" said Armory. "Now we can have proof~!!" exclaimed Daxion. Armory laughed and soon the trio was talking like they were old friends. (Screen goes to the park in Adventure Bay where a group of siblings were gathering) "Why'd you call us all here?" asked Chello watching as Bee pulled out three different photos. "Do you all remember the Secret of Armory?" asked Bee. All the eyes in the group widened and they stared at Bee. He sat down and they all formed a circle around him. Bee showed them one of the pictures, Bee and another spaniel were smiling in it. "Who's the other spaniel?" asked Lionel. Bee took a deep breath and answered. "That is Armory. This picture was taken the day we opened our eyes, Armory was taken the day after..." explained Bee. Paint gasped. "But- she looks just like-like Star Shine!" exclaimed Paint. "What does she look like?" asked Viola. "She has very unique markings, just like us. She has boots on her front paws that dip up and down and matching back socks, tail tip and ears. She has honey colored eyes that are almost golden." said Bass. "She sounds gorgeous..." breathed Viola. "She was my closest friend and sibling, Armory was so sweet and motherly to everyone. We were all heart broken when she was taken- by those evil managers who wanted her for their owns needs..." said Bee, his eyes filling up with tears and he blinked them away. "I still don't get why you had me beg Ryder for those VIP tickets." said Paint. "Well you see- Armory had a golden voice, it sounded like angels were singing from the heavens. Armory was taken by managers who directed music stars." said Bee. The rest of his siblings stared at him, except for Viola. "You don't mean...?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Bee. He sighed again. "Yes... Armory '''is '''Star Shine." he said, refusing to look any one in the eye. "What?!" exclaimed Paint. "You're crazy!" exclaimed Bass. "I believe you~" said Chello. "So do I." said Viola. "Nope." said Atif. "It's true- with those VIP tickets we can meet her in person and tell her the true story. I have a feeling that those managers told her a few million lies about her real life." said Bee. "So '''that's why we had to get those tickets!" exclaimed Paint. "Yep." said Bee. For another hour he explained every single detail and answered every single question that his siblings had and together they layer out a plan. (The screen goes to the Adventure Bay airport) Armory, Cari, and Daxion were all fast asleep when Amory was viciously shaken awake by her managers. She blinked open her eyes and glared at them. "Get. Up." said Manager #1. Armory got up and stretched then shook Cari and Daxion awake. As they woke up she handed them two cards- they were backstage passes. "Woah..." breathed Daxion as he examined his. "Cool!!!" exclaimed Cari. Armory smiled. "Meet me at the stage at 6:00~ I'll make sure you get backstage with no problems~" said Armory. Her managers stared at her. "Why in the world did you give two kids backstage passes?!" exclaimed both of them. Armory shrugged and smirked. "I was bored~" she said simply and put her arms around Cari and Daxion's shoulders. They walked off the plane together with her managers hurrying behind her. "I don't have to get to my hotel until later~ Why don't you introduce me to you're friends?" asked Armory. Cari and Daxion nodded. "I think the whole class showed up just so they could see you anyways^^ We were a very good excuse to come and see you~" laughed Cari. Armory and Daxion laughed too. After a few minutes of walking through the airport and getting checked out they finally found the group. Armory and her new found friends approached the group. Everyone stared in amazement as Cari and Daxion approached, with Armory's arms around their shoulders, smiling broadly. "We're ba-ack!" sing-songed Cari. "And we got to sit with '''the '''Star Shine!" added in Daxion. Armory smiled at the kids. "Hello~ Please call me Armory- after all that's what my friends call me~" she said warmly. The kids all gasped and looked at Cari and Daxion. Armory embraced both of them in a hug. "I met them on the plane~ We became fast-friends! I hope we all can too~" said Armory with a warm smile. Half-an-hour later the group was sitting at Mr.Porters having lunch together as the managers watched in amazement. (Later that night, at the concert hall) Paint showed the three V.I.P to the chaffier and he lead them backstage. "Please wait here for Miss Star Shine." said the chaffier and walked off. Paint, Bee, and Viola perched on the stools that were waiting for them. After a few moments, Star Shine (aka Armory), entered the room with her friends on her sides. Cari and Daxion had helped chose her outfit for the night, it was a silver dress with a rainbow star on it. "Hello there~! I'm Star Shine, but please call me Armory~" she said happily. Then she gently nudged Cari and Daxion. "I'm Cari~" "I'm Daxion~" "It's nice to see you again Armory~" said Bee. Armory tilted her head. "What do you mean?" she asked. Bee sighed sadly. "Take a seat- this could take some explaining..." he said as he gestured to the three stools in front of the trio. Armory willing abliged, after all, she was curious about how this pup knew her. (A while later, the entire story has been told) "Wow... I can't believe it... I have family!" exclaimed Armory, bouncing off of the stool and embracing all three of them in a hug. She finally stepped back and looked at them. "Now, what are your names? I want to get to know you much better~" said Armory happily. Paint put her arms around Bee and Viola. "I'm Paint, and this is Bee and Viola!" she said. "But you also have many other brothers and sisters~" added in Bee. Armory's eyes shone. "Really?!" she squeaked. Viola nodded. "I think you'll like them very much~" she said quietly. Armory spun around gleefully and faced Cari and Daxion. "Can you believe it!" she exclaimed. Cari and Daxion shook their heads, smiling the entire time. "That's great Armory~!!" they exclaimed simutamiously. Just then, one of her managers walked in and cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt this meeting but it's time for your concert." he said flatly. Armory nodded. "I have to go guys, see you after!" she called as she headed off. (Later, at the end of the concert.) Armory wiped her face off with a make-up sponge and all the make-up on her face was gone. She turned to her three siblings and smiled happily at them. "I'm so happy I met you guys!" she exclaimed. Bee and Paint looked up from their whispering and smiled at her too. "We have one final surprise for you~" said Paint. Armory squealed. "What is it?!" she asked excitedly, barely able to stop herself from jumping up and down. "It's a surprise~" responded Viola. Armory pouted and crossed her arms like a little girl. Paint and Cari laughed at the same time, before sharing a smile. "C'mon! We'll take you there!" said Bee. Armory smiled. "Can I take Cari and Daxion?" asked Armory. Viola nodded. Armory beamed. (The pups arrive at the lookout) Viola took her hands off of Armory's eye and Armory gasped. Strewn across the lobby of the lookout were different cocker spaniels. There was Sturm, who was playing one of Armory's song on his guitar; Lionel, who was reading a book; Bass, who was painstakingly stitching an outfit together; Chello, who was walking around with a platter of cupcakes, and Atif, who was chatting with Bee, who had arrived before them. Lionel looked up, and was surprised to see Paint standing there with Viola and Armory by her side. "I forgot that you guys were coming." he said. Atif looked up and glared at him. "How could you forget?!" she exclaimed. At that point, everyone had seen Armory and let of cheers of joy. Bass quickly put the needle in a pin cushion, Chello set down the platter of cupcakes, Sturm strummed one more note before setting down his guitar, and Lionel put down his book. They all hugged Armory, squeezing the breath out of her. When they finally let go she was gasping for breath, but smiling. Chello was the first to speak. "Armory! It's so nice to finally meet you!" exclaimed Chello. Bee walked over and gave his own little hug to Armory. "Armory, this is the rest of your family~" he said. Armory gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "The oldest one here, aside from you and me, that's your brother Sturm. He's an expert guitar player and teaches lessons to young pups~" said Bee, gesturing towards Sturm. Sturm gave Armory a warm smile and said... "Nice to meet another musical family member~" he said. Armroy nodded, speechless. "Then the one who was reading a book, that's Lionel. He writes music but he also likes to read~" said Paint. "He is also very forgetful~" added in Viola. Lionel grumbled under his breath but was ignored by everyone. "Atif doesn't have a job but helps us out every now and then~" said Bee. "Chello is the only family member who doesn't do music but he has his own bakery~" said Viola. "Bass is the sewer and musician in the family and is a pretty cool dude~" finished Paint. "Wow..." breathed Armory as she gazed around at the shining faces of her newfound family. “I’m honored to have this family~ There’s just one more thing I need to do…” said Armory. (Scene Change)(Back at the concert hall) “So what does this all mean?” asked Manager #1. “It means that I will be only doing concerts with my family and other then that retiring from my rock star life-style" said Armory simply. With that, before her managers could find sly words to pull her back, she turned her back to them and left. With those sealing words, she officially part of a long awaited family.